


Anticipation

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas Presents, Community: slashthedrabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Christmas is nearly here and Jack’s getting excited.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 594 – Present at slashthedrabble.

“So,” said Jack, coming to lean against the cabinets in the Hub’s small kitchen area, where Ianto was making coffee. “How’d the Christmas shopping go?” Since the Rift had been quiet and nothing much had been going on, Ianto had left early the previous day to do a bit of last minute shopping.

“Fine.”

“You got everything you wanted?”

“Just about.” Ianto kept his eyes on the coffee machine so Jack didn’t see him smirking.

“Did you get my present?”

This time Ianto did look at Jack, raising an eyebrow. “Who says you’re getting anything for Christmas? Maybe you’re on Santa’s naughty list.”

Jack looked stunned. “But… but… even if Santa doesn’t send me anything, you still have to!”

“Why would that be?”

“I’m your husband!”

“Exactly. You’ve already got me so what more could you possibly want?”

Jack gaped at Ianto, lost for words. On the one hand his husband was worth more to him than anything, so it was fair to say that he already had everything he could ever need, but on the other hand the thought of waking up on Christmas morning without a single present to open was devastating. He didn’t mean to say anything, but a mournful little whimper escaped.

Ianto took pity on him. “Relax, Jack, I got your Christmas presents months ago; there’ll be something under the tree for you come Christmas morning. Happy now?”

“Deliriously!” Jack hugged the stuffing out of his husband. “You’re right about one thing though, you’re the best gift I could ever ask for.”

“I just hope you still feel that way a hundred years from now.” Becoming immortal hadn’t erased Ianto’s insecurities over whether Jack would someday move on to pastures new.

“I will, I promise.” Jack continued to cling like a limpet.

“If you want coffee you’ll have to let go of me.”

That was a difficult choice to make, Ianto or Ianto’s coffee… Eventually, Jack relinquished his grip on his husband; the coffee was for now, but Ianto was forever. There would be plenty of time to snuggle with him later.

“What did you get me?” Jack asked as he sipped his coffee.

Ianto laughed. “You’re worse than Mica and David! You’ll have to wait until Christmas Day to find out, and don’t even think about trying to find your presents; they’re not here and they’re not at home either, I’ve put them where you’ll never find them and if you start snooping you won’t get them at all.”

“I’ll be good, honest!”

“That remains to be seen. Now…” Ianto re-filled Jack’s coffee mug. “Why don’t you take this back to your office and get on with your paperwork? I happen to know you have a backlog to get through. There’s still a week until Christmas and it might not be too late to get yourself off Santa’s naughty list if you can get caught up.”

“Will I get a reward?”

“Maybe Santa will bring you an extra present,” Ianto teased. “You never know.”

The End


End file.
